But I remembered you
by practical-magic1
Summary: Hermione Granger has been having a lot of problems lately, her friends don't have time for her and she feels unwanted and turns to sliting her wrists. What happens when Draco Malfoy finds her one night? Will he care? RR! Chapter 14 is UP! FINALLY!
1. Silencing the Pain

But I remembered you

Chapter One

Hermione Granger stood against the wall of the Prefect's quarters. She was in her sixth year and was currently the Gryffindor prefect. She was staring at the razor blade that she was holding. A voice inside her was telling her to go ahead and slit her wrists but a weaker voice came and told her not to. This feeling was not new to her. Hermione had been cutting her wrists since the start of her fifth year when she was told her mother was died of cancer. Although Hermione spent most of her time at Hogwarts she still kept correspondence with her mother and confided in her everything. She and her mother had such a strong bond that when she was told of her death, she just lost it. She blamed herself for her mother's death. She thought that maybe if she hadn't confided in her too much that she would still be alive. After her mother's death her father started becoming aloof. He rarely talked to Hermione and when she was home for the summer last year, they hardly talked. She started to cry. She willed herself not to but then she could not stop herself no one loved her. No one cared about her. 

The sun was setting and Hermione spent the entire Saturday crying and feeling sorry for herself. Right not she was getting herself ready to slit her wrists again. She was glad for the silence that the room had to offer. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prefect was suppose to stay in the other room but disagreed with great disgust. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects had their own room together with the Head Boy and Girl in the other end of the castle to keep watch there. Another thing that pushed Hermione to slit her wrists was that her best friends were hardly paying attention to her. They seemed to talk less and less and when they were together Harry and Ron always talked about Quidditch or played Wizard Chess. Aside from that, the little things like not getting perfect on a test or not getting her hair right or at times when she felt too tired to study, she'd get angry at herself and slit her wrists. Sometimes even, Hermione would slit her wrists just for the heck of it and when Malfoy would call her a Mudblood. The word hurt her a lot. It reminded her of her parents and how her life is right now. Her wrists were riddled with scars of past attempts to silence the pain that she felt in her heart. 

More tears spilled on her cheeks. She was not loved. She lifted the razor blade and slit her wrists, as she did so many times in the past. She knew that she had a problem, she new she needed help but all she needed right now is to be cared for and to be loved. Blood started oozing out of the slit in her wrist. She suddenly felt light-headed, so at peace with the world. Her eyelids felt heavy so she closed them. She sank to the floor. "I just need a nap," she thought. "Just a short nap. Wake me later. Please."

***

Draco Malfoy stormed through the halls in a dark mood. What the hell did Dumbledore want with him and stupid Mudblood Granger anyway? Why the fuck did he need to be the one to pick her up? 

"Stupid Mudblood!" he muttered as he reached the portrait of the prefects' common room. Although he didn't live in the room he still knew the passwords to both common rooms just in case something came up like meetings and such. 

"Password?"

"Silver Bangles" he muttered and the portrait door swung open. 

He stepped in and looked around for a moment. The common room was gorgeous. There were two desks in the common room, a shelf filled with books, cozy couches that were upholstered in deep red to match its surroundings and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. He looked around some more before noticing Granger on the floor. He swore as he made his way towards her. She was lying on the floor and her wrist was bleeding. The cut was shallow so there wasn't much blood but she looked deathly pale. 

"Granger! Get the fuck up or I'm getting Pomfrey right now!" he cursed.

Silence.

He shook her some more until she finally began to stir. What was happening? Who was waking her up? No one was supposed to know! She slowly opened her eyes to see a very furious Malfoy in front of her. She was startled upon noticing Malfoy that she screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione demanded as she struggled to get up. Malfoy helped her.

"Get your hands off me Malfoy!" she screamed.

"You ungrateful Mudblood! I saved your pathetic life and you tell me to back off?" Malfoy sneered. 

Hermione flinched. She quickly recovered and reached for her wand and uttered a spell to close up her wound but left another disgusting mark on her arm to join the others. Malfoy stared at her in disbelief while she healed her wound. Something shiny caught his eye on the rug on the floor. A razor blade. He picked it up, examined it then stared daggers at Hermione. 

"You fucking did this to yourself didn't you? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Malfoy said enraged. 

"What the hell do you care Malfoy? I thought you wanted me dead?" Hermione replied coldly.

For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy was speechless. He knew that he hated Granger and would like nothing more than to see her suffer but he could not shake off the panic and the dread that he felt when he saw her lying on the floor with blood all over her. 

"Dammit!" he cursed then turned around and headed for the Slythrin common room.

Hermione watched his retreating back. For a split second there she thought Malfoy cared. She was mistaken.  

~*~

Draco Malfoy spent the entire night thinking of Hermione. The cut looked so awful and there were other marks on her arm too. What Hermione said about him wanting her dead struck a nerve. He didn't know why it hurt him but it did. 

_"What if she does it again?" a voice in his head spoke. __"What if you're not around to help her?" that statement left him cold._

 "Hell! She can die for all I care," he said to himself. He fell asleep finding it hard to believe his last statement. 

Draco hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast to check on Hermione. Draco sighed with relief when he saw Hermione at breakfast the next morning. She looked depressed to Malfoy but at least she was alive. He noticed that she just stared at her breakfast and "wonder boy" and Weasel were too preoccupied to notice. She stood up and ran in the direction of the library. 

_"At least she can't hurt herself there," he thought. __"I'll check on her later"_


	2. I'm not wanted

Chapter Two

Hermione felt a lot better after her trip to the library. Dusk had settled and she was heading for her common room now. When she got there she settled herself on the couch in front of the fire to read. She has been reading for quite sometime now when she heard voices outside. She looked at her watch and noted that everyone should be inside the castle by now. There was still light but it could be dangerous outside. 

She looked out her window and was surprised to see Harry and Ron chasing each other. Apparently Ron stole Harry's wand and he wanted it back. When Harry caught Ron they were out of breath but were laughing so hard that they fell on their knees. Tears stung her eyes. They were having fun without her. Suddenly Ginny appeared telling them to go back in when the two boys decided to tickle her. They were all having so much fun oblivious to the pains of their other friend. Hermione turned around and started to cry. No one needed her. It was obvious that her friends were having a better time without her. She suddenly felt the urge to cut herself again, just to erase the pain that she felt in her heart. She picked up the blade; ready to cut herself again when a voice stopped her. It was Malfoy's.

 Malfoy was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner when he had a weird feeling. He panicked for a while, realizing that it must be Granger since she was not in her seat yet. He raced to the prefect's common room out of breath and his heart, beating like crazy. He barged in right in time to see Granger lift the blade and ready to cut herself. 

"Don't even think about it Granger. What the bloody hell is wrong with you anyway?" he spat. Hermione did not know what to say, she was afraid to burden him with all of her problems. He wouldn't care anyway. She remained silent. 

 "Fine then. If you won't tell then maybe the old bat Dumbledore will make you." Malfoy said threateningly.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "You have to promise me Malfoy!" Hermione started to cry again. "Please! Don't tell anyone. Even Happy and Ron don't know." She was crying so hard now.

"_She looks so desperate, so vulnerable" Malfoy thought._

She looked so pained. Malfoy just nodded in agreement. He walked over to her, sat her down on the couch and without thinking he just hugged her. Hermione tensed up a bit but then relaxed and started crying again. She just needed to let it all out. 

*** 

Draco held her for a while. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Girls usually cried about him not on him. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. He was hugging Hermione. _"I mean Granger" he thought. He noticed her steady breathing and figured that she was asleep. He stood up from his sitting position and gently lifted Hermione and carried her to her bed. Hermione stirred a bit but then settled down and fell asleep again. He stood there for a while watching her. It strangely felt good to know that he was the only person who knew about her predicament. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. He would have to protect her… from herself. How he was going to do that, he didn't know but it felt good knowing that he had to protect someone. He would have to block the pain for her. _

Just as soon as the smile appeared, he became angry with himself. _"Why the hell would I want to protect a Mudblood?" he thought. __"She's nothing to me. Nothing!" _

With one last look he left and headed from the Slytherin common room for some serious thinking and to look for Pansy. _"Maybe the stupid bitch will make me feel better" he thought. _

*** 

It was still dark outside when Hermione Granger woke up. She groaned when she looked at her clock. "4am!" she muttered. She realized that she was still dressed in her muggle clothes. She got up and headed for the bathroom, giving up all hope of ever falling back to sleep. The events of the night before rushed back to her. "Damn!" she cursed. "Another weekend wasted in tears" she sighed. She was confused with Malfoy's actions. He hugged her. Her worst enemy hugged her. She shuddered at this realization. What was that all about? Does that mean he cares? She stepped out of the shower changed her clothes and headed for the common room to think. She still had lots of time before her classes started. She smiled when she remembered she had no potions today. She honestly did not want to see Malfoy right now. Considering the state of her mind and that he knew her secret. 

*** 

Draco Malfoy woke up and stared at the ceiling. He practically vomited when Pansy tried to kiss him last night. Basically, last night was a bore. Pansy talked non-stop about wanting to be a death eater and how much she adored him. Clearly Pansy had fun. In truth he hated Pansy and talked to her only because his father commanded him to do so. He was too caught up thinking about Hermione to enjoy Pansy's company. _"HER NAME IS BLOODY GRANGER OR MUDBLOOD but not HERMIONE!" he screamed at himself. His alarm clock rang. He rolled out of bed, took a quick shower and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. _


	3. I'm not needed

Chapter Three

The day flew by quickly. Before Hermione knew it, classes for the day were over. Dinner had just finished and she was on her way to the Gryffindor common room to talk to her friends. 

She sighed as she entered the common room. She saw Harry and Ron playing Wizard Chess. 

"Don't you guys do anything else besides play chess?" she asked.

"What? Yes Hermione. I mean no. I mean--- what did you ask again?" Harry looked up at her for a while.

"Never mind! I'll go talk to Ginny."

"Uhuh..." 

Hermione walked across the common room to the couch where Ginny and Lavender were seated and talking. She felt awful. Harry and Ron didn't need her.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said as cheerful as she could.

"Hey Mione! How are you?" Ginny asked. 

"I'm fine I guess." Hermione replied. She had just sat down when Ginny and Lavender stood up. 

"We have to go Hermione. Lavender is supposed to teach me Arithmancy." Ginny said as she waved and left with Lavender. 

Hermione suddenly felt the urge to cut herself again. First her father asked her to stay for Christmas and now her friends don't even need her. She was alone. 

She got up and ran towards her common room. Her eyes were blurry and she was running so fast that she didn't notice Malfoy and Pansy talking near by. She bumped into Pansy.

"Dammit Mudblood! Watch where you're going!" Pansy snarled. 

"I'm s-s-orry P-P-ansy" Hermione managed to say through her tears.

"Move it then Mudblood!" snapped Pansy. Hermione ran and ran and vaguely heard Draco scream at Pansy. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"     Draco said practically screaming at Pansy. It was strange but it took all of his self-control not to strangle Pansy at that very moment. 

"Why do you care anyway? She hit me. Stupid bitch was crying anyway, so why not make her cry some more?" 

Draco felt disgusted. He remembered what Pansy said about Hermione crying. 

"Dammit!" he cursed and ran after Hermione. 

*** 

Hermione stumbled into her common room barely seeing a thing, tears were flowing down her cheeks. No one wanted her. Her friends had made it clear a while ago. They were too caught up with their lives to notice anything. Pansy had called her a Mudblood and Draco just stood there and did nothing. _"Of course he wouldn't" her brain screamed. __"He doesn't even care about you!" That statement made her cry even harder. She needed her blade. She noticed that it wasn't where she left it yesterday. _

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BLADE?!" she screamed to no one in particular. 

"And just what the hell do you think your going to do with the damn blade?" someone sneered. He silently thanked the Gods that he remembered to hide the blade. She turned around. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Why do you care anyway Malfoy? I'm not going to kill myself! I just need it to block all the pain… just give it to me!" she said firmly. 

"No" was his reply.

Hermione broke down.

"I-I just c-can't stand i-it!" she sobbed. "No one gives a damn about me!" she cried and sank to the floor. 

Draco couldn't stand it. He walked over to her and sat next to her. All of a sudden he was hugging her. He understood her pain. He too felt like no one cared about him. His father was too consumed by the dark arts to notice his depression. And his mother… he didn't even want to think about her. Her father's beatings somehow clogged her brain. She was trapped in her fantasyland. Over the past few years he channeled all his depression to anger and hatred. He sighed at his realization. He felt good just by hugging Hermione and protecting her. Right now, it was all that he could offer. 

After a while Hermione looked up at him.

"Why are you here anyway Draco?" she asked

He looked down and looked at her face. "You called me Draco." He smirked.

"No shit. Really, why are you here?" She blushed, hiding her head.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I have to go now. I guess I'll see you at potions tomorrow?"

"Ugh. Potions. Sure." Hermione said. She watched his back as he left and slumped back down, hugging herself.

_"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked herself. __"You didn't actually believe that he would care about you? Her mind asked. She sighed and headed for her room. She was too sleepy to eat, besides, no one would mind anyway._

***

A/N: that's it for now. Please review!


	4. Fresh Air

Chapter Four

Hermione woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She felt very happy. She quickly dressed and entered the Gryffindor common room through the secret door beside her closet. 

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted.

"Hey Mione!" Ron said.

"Hey both of you! Where's Ginny?"

"Dunno… let's go! I'm starving!" Ron took Hermione's hand and ran to the Great Hall.

She felt better than ever. She was talking to her best friends and they were having so much fun! They even planned a trip to Hogsmeade. She looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco. She smiled and he gave a small smile back. She was having the time of her life!

***

Back at the Slytherin table Draco felt like he could murder Parkinson. How dare she even suggest that he was having an affair with Hermione. He only wanted to help her… or did he?

A voice cut through his thoughts. 

"Uuuh Draco?" Crabbe called.

"What?" he snapped.

"Its time for potions."

"The hell it is!" Draco said as he stormed out of the Great Hall. 

He arrived at potions two minutes late and received glares from the Gryffindor's side. Snape never took points off a Slytherin for being late. He did the only thing he felt normal to him. He glared right back. 

"Ten points off Gryffindor for not listening!" 

"What?" Ron started protesting.

"Detention Weasley!" Snape said in a monotone voice.

Draco smirked. He loved getting Potty and Weasel into trouble. 

"Now" Snape said"You are to work on a removal potion. It is self-explanatory. It removes everything from stains, scars, and wounds just to name a few. You will be working in pairs, which I will pick. Weasley with Goyle, Lavender with Crabbe, Granger and Parkinson, Malfoy with Potter…" he continued with the list until the last person was called. "You better hurry. The potion is due today. Points will be taken from late potions." Snape finished.

They quickly assembled into pairs and started to work. Hermione was chopping the rat's tail when Pansy grabbed her arm. She winced as Pans had a death grip on her arm. She let out a soft moan, which caught Potter and Malfoy's attention. Seeing Hermione in pain, Harry was ready to skin Parkinson alive and Draco's self-control seemed to be growing less and less. Pansy paid no attention to this. 

"Stay the fuck away from my Draco" Pansy hissed. "He's mine"

Hermione was speechless. Her arm throbbed and the pain was too much to bear.

"We are destined to be together and I don't want that ruined." Pansy continued

Hermione's blood turned cold. 

"What do you mean?" she managed to choke out.

"Draco and I are destined to rule with the Dark Lord by our side. We will be great you know." replied Pansy in a haughty tone. 

Hermione paled. She started rubbing her arm when she noticed that a bruise formed. She turned around and saw Draco and Harry throwing death glares at Pansy.She quickly finished the potion and raced out of the dungeon. She needed some air. 


	5. Don't walk away

Chapter Five

Hermione ran towards the lake. She considered going to her common room but she didn't trust herself to be alone there at the moment. Since Draco "saved" her the past two times she tried as much as possible slit her wrists anymore. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Draco wouldn't care for her. As Pansy said, he was destined to be with her. That thought hurt a lot. She sat on a rock at the edge of the lake and cried. After telling herself not to Hermione suddenly felt like cutting herself again. As fast as the feeling came, she put it behind her. She wasn't going to cut because of Malfoy. The cut wasn't worth it. 

*** 

Draco was getting scared. He looked all over the castle for Hermione but she was no where to be found. __

__

_"What if she cut herself again?" _He panicked. _"What if I don't get to her on time?"_

He started to quicken his pace. His thoughts were driving him mad! He decided to search outside. 

_"Maybe she's in the forbidden forest"_ he though.

He ran towards the forest when he saw a figure by the lake. He approached the lake silently. Hermione was seated on a rock and was crying so hard and the cold weather made her shiver. Draco approached her silently. 

"Hermione - -" he started. 

Hermione visibly jumped when she heard Draco's voice. She wasn't aware of his presence. She ignored him and continued to cry.

Draco didn't know what to say. He just stood there for a while when he noticed that her arm was bruised. He grabbed her arm to take a closer look. He saw her wince so he loosened his grip.

"Did Pansy do this to you?" He asked with his voice cold and void of emotion. His voice scared her. 

"She did." Hermione managed to say through her tears. She looked up at hi. Draco looked like he could kill someone. 

"What did she tell you?" he asked trying to calm himself. He was so furious right now. He was going to strangle Pansy. _"No one was going to hurt Hermione and get away with_ _it while he was around."_ He thought.He felt unsettled by his sudden insight.

"She s-said t-that…" she stopped to wipe away her tears and continued. "She said that both of you were fated to be together," she said quickly with tears streaming down her cheeks again. "Is it true?" she asked after a few moments of stillness, dreading the answer. 

Draco stared at her. He knew that what Pansy said was true but he didn't know how to tell her.

"It is." He finally managed to say.

Hermione looked up at him with her eyes filled with anguish. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but to Draco, she looked more beautiful that ever. He saw through her. He saw that aside from this depression, she was a beautiful girl filled with happiness and optimism. He suddenly regretted what he said when Hermione broke eye contact and started to walk away. 

"Hermione" he called, finding his voice. She stopped for a while and he walked over to her. "It's not like I wanted this to happen. Please don't walk away. Lets talk, I don't like seeing you hurt." He whispered. 

She started to walk away again. She was crying so hard she could hardly see and she was shivering so hard. He watched her for a while then, in three strides Draco caught up with her, turned her around and kissed her. 

*** 

Kissing her was the best thing Draco did. When they parted Draco hugged Hermione and noticed, for the third time that she was still shivering. He took off his cloak and put it on her. The silence that followed was deafening. 

"What is going to happen now?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. Draco thought for a while before answering her. He knew that he was putting Hermione in danger by just kissing her but his insides were telling him that this was the right thing. He realized that he cared about her and he wanted to ward danger away from her. He sighed.

"I don't know." He finally said."I'll worry about Pansy and my future later, but right now; I just want to spend my time with you. I can't really promise you that we'll be together forever but I'm willing to give you what we have now." He said holding her tighter.

"I guess I'll take that chance Draco." She said before he bent down and kissed her again. After a while, their lips parted and they headed for the castle hand in hand.

~*~

Pansy emerged form her hiding place behind a tree when Draco and Hermione left. She came from a meeting with her father and the Dark Lord in the forbidden forest when she saw drama between the two. _"I'll take that chance MY ASS!"_ she thought bitterly.

"That bitch will pay" she muttered. _"She will pay"_ she thought to herself as she stomped off to the castle with an idea forming in her head. 


	6. Three Witches Café

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the characters, I don't. J.K Rowling does! *sigh* 

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter Six

The week passed by in a bliss with no suicide attempt from Hermione. They were loaded with homework and tests but Hermione didn't seem to care. They both agreed on keeping their relationship a secret. Even Harry and Ron didn't know. In Hermione's opinion, it was more fun that way. Draco knew he was asking for trouble when he kissed Hermione, especially now that he had decided not to become a Death Eater like his father. 

It was Saturday afternoon and he was going to accompany Hermione to Hogsmeade. He always hated going there because Pansy always tagged along, but now, he could hardly wait! He knew that Hermione's birthday was close and he wanted to give her a special present. They met in the entrance of the Great Hall and walked towards the train headed for Hogsmeade. They talked a lot on the way there and Draco told her about not wanting to be a death eater and his plans. He never told anyone plans but he felt good opening up to Hermione. 

"Mione?" Draco called when they reached Hogsmeade.

"Yeah?" she answered

"Would you mind much if I went around alone for a while?" he asked

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "Ok. Just meet me in the bookshop in an hour?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll see you then." He said and kissed her. 

Hermione spent the entire hour in the bookshop. She purchased a book then waited for Draco. He appeared shortly after with a small paper bag at hand.

"I want to take you to this café for butterbeer I saw awhile ago. It's called the Three Witches Café." Draco said. 

"Isn't that the classy café on Elm Street?" Hermione asked. He nodded. 

"But Draco, it's too- -" she was going to say expensive but she remembered she was with Draco Malfoy. She smiled and he gave her a puzzled look. 

"Never mind. Let's go." Hermione said.

As they walked they talked and looked at some shops. They came laughing out of one because the lady tried to sell them used candles.

"Who in their right mind would buy used candles?" Draco asked still trying to catch his breath.

"I can't believe she tried to persuade us that they were unused! You could clearly see that the wicks were black!" Hermione replied still panting from their laughing fit.

They reached the café. There were a lot of people waiting to be seated but when the owner found out Draco was a Malfoy, he quickly lead them to a table, receiving glares from the people ahead of them. Hermione smiled meekly at them as Draco glared back. They talked and ordered butterbeer. The café was gorgeous. Although the sun was still up, it gave the illusion of a dimly lit room complete with an orchestra playing all day long. The candles were bewitched to float above them. 

They talked some more and Hermione told Draco about her fear of heights and other more serious things like her mother's death. Draco held her hand when she was telling him this. He wished he had been there to comfort her. Draco, in turn told her about how it was to live the life of a Malfoy, his parents' situation and about his mother. She squeezed his hand to comfort him. They talked about a lot of other things like school and teachers. After a while they stood up and headed for Hogwarts.

***

They were seated in Hermione's common room when she stood up and announced that she was going to the library. 

"Are you working on the Potions paper?" Draco asked her

"Nope. I finished that two days ago! I'm working on the Transfiguration paper." She said as she gathered the things that she would need to bring to the library on her desk.

"But that's not due till next week!" He said. He stood up and walked over to her. 

"I know… but still!" she replied. He grinned and kissed her. 

"Get away from me Malfoy!" she said playfully pushing Draco aside. 

"In your dreams Granger!" He replied, kissing her again.

"I really have to go and work now. It's almost dinner!" she said heading for the doorway. 

He watched her retreating back then stood up and headed for the Slytherin common room. He settled himself on a couch in front of the fireplace and was in deep thought when he felt something or someone on his lap. He groaned in frustration when he found out it was Pansy.

"What do you want Parkinson?" he sneered.

"Draco. Honey. Where were you? I wanted to take you to Hogsmeade!" she purred. 

"None of your goddamn business." Draco replied coldly. "Get the hell of me."

Instead of getting up, Pansy kissed Draco. He felt sick and pushed her away in disgust.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Draco screamed at Pansy.

"The question is what the hell is wrong with you Malfoy? You're not the same anymore. You changed" she snarled.

"It has nothing to do with you so leave me the fuck alone." He snapped and walked up to his dormitory.

"YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! YOU HEAR ME DRACO?" Pansy screamed as a last attempt to get his attention.

He calmly walked back down to the common room till his face was a few inches away from Pansy's.

"If you tell him anything, I swear to god I am going to KILL you" he hissed. 

"Is that a threat I hear Draco? I'm not the one in love with a mud blood" she replied innocently, too innocently for his liking. 

"I am not in love with her! get that through your thick head" he said coldly. 

Somehow Draco didn't believe what he said. Neither did Pansy.

"Prove It!" Pansy commanded as she stormed out of the common room.

"Shit" Malfoy whispered.


	7. Who will remember?

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the characters, I don't. J.K Rowling does! *sigh* 

Chapter Seven

The Great Hall buzzed with talk and laughter during dinner. As usual, Ron couldn't keep his hands away from the food.

"Sho Mione, whatdiddyadotoday?" Ron asked attempting to chew a piece of meat.

"Ask me that again AFTER you swallow that disgusting piece of meat." She replied forcing a smile. 

She understood what Ron said, she was just buying time to think of what to say. She couldn't exactly say that she spent the best afternoon of her life with Draco. She looked towards the Slytherin table, Draco wasn't there. _"Probably late"_ she thought.

"So Mione, I ask you again, what did you do today? We hardly saw you." Ron asked, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. 

"I was at the library, finishing my essay" she replied calmly. She hated lying to her friends. 

"Figures" said Harry.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. 

"Nothing. I'm depressed. Ron beat me ten times today as Wizard Chess"

Ron smiled. Dumbledore stood up signaling an announcement coming their way.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked. Silence immediately followed. Through the corner of her eye Hermione saw Draco take a seat and grabbing a piece of bread. 

"Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make. There will be a Christmas ball which all levels will attend. The Prefects and Heads will have a meeting after dinner. Further details will follow. Now, you may start eating again!" he finished with a twinkle in his eye. 

*** 

After dinner the Prefects and the Heads made their way towards Dumbledore's office. When they entered they all looked around and looked amazed at the sight before them. Everyone but Hermione, she had been to Dumbledore's office countless times in the past with Harry and Ron. Dumbledore entered and they all sat down. 

"Now" Dumbledore said. "I wish to speak to you about the Christmas Ball that will be happening on the 15th of December before the students go for their break." 

They all stopped looking around and looked at him.

"All six of you will be working together to organize this event" he continued. "I have also taken the liberty of picking out your tasks. Cho Chang and Justin Rosewood, as Heads of this school you both will be in charge of the food. Please talk to the house elves tomorrow to discuss the menu. Ms, Granger, Mr. Malfoy" he turned to them. "Gryffindor and Slytherin Prefects, I have given you the task of decorating the hall. Please order the decorations as soon as possible, the house elves will be at your service to help. And for the two of you" he paused and looked at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects. "You will be in charge of all the announcements and please, before I forget, Professor McGonagall wants too see you about the announcements later on." He finished. "Any questions?"

They all looked at each other. 

"No Professor" Cho Chang finally said.

"Very well, you are free to go." Dumbledore told them and stood up, heading for his room.

*** 

Hermione woke up bright and early Friday morning, the 16th of November. She remembered that it was her birthday so she quickly got up. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was only five o'clock so she lay down on her bed and thought. A wave of sadness washed over her. Today marks her mother's death anniversary.

_"Put it behind you"_ a voice came. 

She looked around and saw no one. She quickly figured that her mind was playing tricks on her so she ignored it and went back to sleep. Hermione opened her eyes two hours and a quarter later. She hurriedly got dressed and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Morning Mione!" Harry greeted

"Morning!" She replied in a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked completely forgetting Hermione's birthday. 

"Oh nothing" she replied. _"I wonder why they haven't greeted me yet?"_ she thought. _"Maybe they will later"_ her mind replied.

At Arithmancy Hermione was forcing herself not to cry. Classes were almost ending for the day and no one greeted her except Ginny. She couldn't believe that her two best friends forgot. She couldn't believe Draco forgot. When classes were dismissed she quickly ran to her common room. She couldn't stop the urge. She grabbed her scissors and slit her wrist. This time she had gone too far. She had cut a major vein and blood just started to rush out in huge amounts. The last she remembered was that someone screamed her name. Darkness followed, she had passed out.

*** 

Draco was rushing around like mad. He had skipped divination to decorate a dungeon he had found below Hogwarts. He wanted to surprise Hermione so he transfigured various objects into decorations and set up a table with two chairs. He couldn't take Hermione out on her special day so he had to make do with what he had. When he was satisfied, he closed the dungeon door and headed to Hermione's common room. 

He almost died of panic when he saw Hermione. He shouted her name to try to stop her but he was too late, she had cut herself already. He was too scared to be angry at the moment so he wrapped her wrist and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey ushered Draco out the door after he brought Hermione to the Hospital Wing. He protested but Madame Pomfrey still had the last say. He walked to his common room in a dark mood. His heart was still beating like mad from the shock of seeing Hermione on the floor with the disgusting cut on her arm. He sat on the couch trying to let his feelings subside. He decided that he needed to see Hermione whether or not Pomfrey allowed him. He got up and walked towards the Hospital Wing he quietly hid behind the curtain of the next bed.

*** 

Meanwhile, Hermione had woken up when Madame Pomfrey was healing her cut. They had a little "chat" afterwards.

"Hermione? Why did you do this to yourself?" she asked clearly concerned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked avoiding her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." Madame Pomfrey replied. 

"I don't want to talk about it" she said silently, suddenly finding her blanket very interesting.

Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"I understand" she said. "Just don't let it happen again."

Hermione looked up and nodded as she watched Madame Pomfrey read her files. 

"And Hermione dear" she added with a smile. "Happy Birthday" she greeted and walked off to her office. Hermione burst into tears again. 


	8. Carrying you

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the characters, I don't. J.K Rowling does! *sigh* 

Chapter Eight

When the coast was clear, Draco emerged from his hiding place and walked over to her. 

"Hermione" he said. "Why did you do it?" his voice sounded angrier than he meant. Hermione refused to answer him. She turned her head to the other side of the room to hide her tears. 

"Look at me! I demand an explanation! You fucking scared me to death!" he hissed.

Hermione slowly faced him and dried her tears. _"He doesn't even remember my birthday!"_ she thought. She looked down trying to get a hold of her nerves before finally speaking.

"It's my mother's death anniversary," she said at last with tears pouring down her cheeks. "And it's my birthday but no one remembered" she finished crying harder as she realized how pathetic her excuse was.

Draco remained silent for a few seconds then hugged her.

"But I remembered" he said whispered quietly then bent down to kiss her. 

*** 

"I want to show you something," he said after their kiss ended. 

"But I'm not allowed to leave the hospital wing!" Hermione replied still dazed from the kiss and looked up at him.

"Like that's going to stop me!" Draco smirked. Hermione squealed when he picked her up and carried her out of the Hospital Wing.

"I can walk you know" Hermione said after a while.

"I know. But I like carrying you" he replied. Hermione tried her best to hide her blush. 

"Where are we going?" she asked him. "It's cold here" 

He felt her shiver and hugged her tighter. "Were almost there" he promised. They both remained silent contented with each other's presence. Draco used the quiet time to think. 

If someone had told him at the beginning of the school year that he would feel this way for Hermione he would have strangled the person for insulting him. He just really could not believe his luck, at the very moment he was the happiest boy at Hogwarts. They finally reached the dungeon door he put her down for awhile, opened the door then lifted her up again. 

"Close your eyes" he instructed before they went inside. 

"Where are we?" Hermione asked after she closed her eyes.

"You'll see" Draco replied and walked over to the table and settled Hermione down on the seat. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked eager to open her eyes.

"Not just yet" he said as he lit the candles and placed a small wrapped box in front of her.

"Now?"

"Now" he whispered. 

Hermione opened her eyes. She was at a loss of words. The sight that met her eyes as she opened them was magnificent. The dungeon was decorated in silver and green, her favorite colors and there was soft music playing from somewhere that Hermione couldn't place. She looked at Draco.

"Are you surprised?" He asked

"Yes! Thank you so much, this has been the first good surprise I have had in the longest time." She replied.

Her gaze fell on the box in front of her. 

"Open it" Draco said. She looked at him and smiled gratefully. Draco's heart started to pound. She never looked so beautiful to him.

She carefully removed the ribbon and opened the box.

"Oh my god" she whispered. 

It was the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. It had a silver chain with a teardrop shaped pendant. She wasn't sure of what the stone was but it was gorgeous. The stone was pearly and flawless with little specks of unexplainable color, like a rainbow on a stone and when she put it against the candle light for a better look, it sparkled. 

She looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes.

"I...I can't accept this…" she whispered. 

"It's yours. I chose it because of the way it sparkles; it reminded me of your eyes." He said. He stood behind Hermione and put her hair over her shoulder to fasten the lock. She turned around and kissed him. She noticed that the pendant color had changed to a beautiful dark scarlet shade. She pointed it out.

"It changes with your mood" he explained.

They talked and kissed until Hermione said she was tired. Draco carried her back to the Hospital Wing and promised to return in the morning. He was walking towards the Slytherin common room when he saw that the sun was rising. He suddenly wanted to rush back to the Hospital Wing and stay with Hermione. He decided against it when he let out a yawn. He decided he needed sleep if he wanted to spend time with Hermione later. His chest started to pound again when he remembered his Hermione on the floor. He had reached his decision; he wasn't going to let Hermione out of his sight again. It was no use fighting it. He was falling in love with Hermione Granger. 

A/N: Please review!! I completely have no idea what to do next! waaaah!!


	9. Changing Rooms

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the character, I don't. J.K Rowling does. *sigh*

Chapter Nine

Pansy Parkinson was seated in the far corner of the Slytherin common room. Draco had just walked in too sleepy to notice her. She hadn't slept a wink. Her blood was boiling. She was walking towards on of the dungeons last night for a meeting with her father when he saw Draco carrying Hermione inside another dungeon. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Draco was going around school at the middle of the night with a mudblood in his arms! He didn't even look angry, in fact he looked happy! It made her blood boil even more just thinking of how happy they both looked.

_"It's all Granger's fault! She put my Draco under a spell!"_ she thought angrily. _"I'm the one he should be carrying!"_

She considered telling her father, knowing that he could easily tell Draco's father but she thought against it. She'll have her revenge soon but she'll have to try harder. Obviously kissing him just won't do the trick. She had to make sure Hermione was around…   

_"The mudblood will pay"_ she promised herself. _"And Draco will fall into my arms"_ she added grinning evilly at the thought.

*** 

"Ron! Is everyone in their places already?" Harry yelled at Ron across the common room. 

"I can't believe we forgot Moine's birthday!" Ron mumbled

"RON!" Harry yelled. "Quit mumbling and hide already! Hermione will be here in a while"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I don't like hiding so you better be sure"

"God Ron! Everyone's hiding already. I do have the Marauders Map dumbo." Harry snapped

"Will you two just shut up already?! You might just spoil the surprise if you don't keep your mouths shut!" yelled Ginny.

"Well Gin, you may have ruined it with your voice" Ron muttered.

"Shut up and hide." Ginny hissed.

"H-H-Harry?" Ron stuttered. "I think there's a spider behind me" 

"It's all in the mind" Harry whispered back. "She'll be here soon"

"Stop whispering" Ginny snapped.

"She's here! Everyone ready!" Harry whispered loudly to the Gryffindor students who were hiding. "3…2…1..."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone in the common room yelled when Hermione entered the common room. 

Madame Pomfrey had released Hermione right after she removed the scars on Hermione's arm she didn't want to waste a beautiful Saturday in the Hospital Wing. She decided to go and visit Harry and Ron. As soon as she stepped into the common room a great surprise met her. Harry and Ron together with all her friends greeted her. She was at a loss for words. 

"Happy birthday Mione!" Ron said as he led her over to the couch, where all her gifts were placed. "Were sorry we forgot. We didn't mean to..." 

"Yeah were sorry Mione" Harry piped in. 

"Its alright. I'm glad you remembered!" Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you guys!" She hugged both Ron and Harry. They stayed and talked in the Gryffindor common room until after lunch to make up for lost time. 

"I have to go and practice Quidditch with Ron" Harry said after a while.

"Its no problem. I have some work to do myself" replied Hermione although secretly wishing they wouldn't have to leave. 

"I'll go get my stuff" Ron said and raced up the stairs into their dormitory.

When Harry was certain Ron wasn't around anymore, he sat Hermione back down. 

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked her.

Hermione was starting to panic. She hadn't planned on telling Harry or Ron about her condition, nor was she about to tell him about Malfoy. 

"How did you know?" Hermione asked buying time.

"I saw you leaving the Hospital Wing before you came here. I had the Marauders Map." Harry explained.

"I wasn't feeling very well last night. I went to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey told me to stay." She lied. 

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked concerned.

Hermione felt guilty about lying all of a sudden. She hated lying to her friends.

"I'm fine now" she answered. 

"I'm ready" Ron called out. 

"Let's go then" Harry said leading Ron out of the common room. 

Hermione sat in the couch for a few more minutes before deciding to head for her common room. Her stomach started to grumble when she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She headed for the kitchen in search for a snack. 

*** 

Draco Malfoy was seated on the couch in Hermione's common room. His mind was still a mess. Earlier today he had asked Dumbledore if he could move into the room beside Hermione's. He quickly agreed and asked that he and Hermione go see him later on about the decorations. He didn't know why exactly he did this but what was done was done. He sighed just as the door swung open and Hermione walked in. 

"Hi!" she greeted. "What are you doing in here?" 

"I was waiting for you. I need to talk to you about something." He replied. 

Hermione walked over and sat beside Draco.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I asked Dumbledore if I could stay in the other room. Is that alright with you?" Draco said taking her hand in his. 

"Really?!" Hermione replied trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. "I mean why?" she asked fighting back a smile.

"I don't know really. I guess after what happened I can't leave you alone. I want to be there for you Hermione. I want to take care of you." He said sincerely. 

This time around Hermione was fighting back the tears. Someone actually wants to take care of her. She hugged Draco taking him completely by surprise.

"You can do better than that" he whispered playfully in her ear.

Hermione caught what he was trying to suggest and kissed him. Their kiss lasted longer than usual until Draco broke off. 

"Dumbledore wants to see us" he said still panting.

Hermione nodded and they headed for Dumbledore's office. They discussed the ball and the decorations which would be coming in a couple of days and the dress code. They decided that muggle attire would be appropriate but not too revealing. The meeting together with the other Prefects and Heads lasted quite a while. When the finished it was time for dinner. They all headed for the Great Hall except for Hermione who needed to fetch a book from her dormitory. She didn't make it though. Someone snuck behind her and hit her in the head and she had passed out.

~*~

Hiding in the dungeons was Pansy. She had instructed Crabbe and Goyle to kidnap Hermione and bring her to a dungeon underground. She managed to pry the idiots from dinner and promised them a kitchen raid later on. She needed them to kidnap Hermione just for the night to teach her a lesson. She heard footsteps and moaning outside signaling that they were coming with Hermione with them. They had knocked Hermione out and placed her in the corner of the dungeon. 

"Wake up you filthy mudblood!" Pansy hissed

"What? Where am I?" Hermione asked clearly unaware of her current predicament. She shook her head trying to get the room to stop spinning. She stopped and saw Pansy and stared at her. 

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" Pansy said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just want to chat with you about my Draco" she said glaring at her. 

Hermione stood up and returned her glare. 

"Don't glare at me Granger. I can kill you right now if I wanted to. What I ask of you is simple. I want you to stop hanging out with my Draco. Do you understand me?" Pansy asked her.

"Never" replied Hermione. Pansy slapped her hard. The impact sent her flying to the ground.

"Do you dare defy me?" Pansy asked menacingly. She walked over to where Hermione was and kicked her in the stomach. Hermione moaned in pain unable to do anything.

"You two!" she said looking at Crabbe and Goyle. "Go back up, I'll handle the mudblood. It would look weird if both of you were gone including me and Granger."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and headed out the dungeon.

*** 

Twenty minutes into dinner and Draco was getting worried. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and Hermione's seat was still empty. He sighed. She probably decided not to have dinner. _"No need to worry"_ he thought. _"She'll be fine"_

*** 

Pansy watched Hermione clutch her stomach in pain for a while. Sweet revenge. 

"Now" Pansy started to talk again. "I have a feeling that my Draco will be asking you to the Christmas Ball" She walked over to Hermione, pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. "I want you to say no" 

"But…" Hermione started

Pansy slapped her hard again. "No buts stupid filthy mudblood! I'm the only one who goes with Draco. If I can't then no one else will." Pansy punched Hermione's stomach to prove her point. Then she let her go and headed out the door.

"Oh and mudblood, if anyone hears about this especially Draco, I will personally see to the death of Potter and Weasly. I am not afraid of anything or anyone; I have the Dark Lord by my side." Pansy said. "And by the way" she added "I want to see you here again tomorrow at around noon. I'll be waiting and you better show up. Ta ta!" she finished as she slipped out of the room.

Hermione had no choice but to follow what Pansy wanted. She would rather die than threaten the lives of her friends. She struggled to get up and headed for her room. The only place right now Draco won't see her. As much as it pained her heart, she had to distance herself from Draco Malfoy.    

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! 

To _Dark Vampire, I'll try to use your suggestion. _

To _to whom it may concearn, Belated Happy Birthday!_


	10. You

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the characters, I don't. J.K Rowling does. *sigh*  
  
A/N: I made a mistake in the disclaimer of Chapter Nine. Its characters not character. Hehehe.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Hermione lay on her bed curled up like a ball sobbing. Every single part of her body ached. Right now, she would give anything to go to the Hospital Wing. She knew she couldn't, it would be risking too much. She was just so angry at the world, at Pansy and the whole situation. She was given another chance to live, to be loved and cared for but everything just had to be so bloody unfair. "Just when things were starting to be normal again and I was actually falling in love" she thought, "Pansy had to ruin it all" She actually had been dreaming about the Christmas Ball and how nice it would be if Draco took her. But now that dream came crashing down, if Harry and Ron's life weren't at stake she would have fought Pansy but she knew that she would rather die than let any harm come to her friends.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with her eyes puffy and her stomach aching. She tried to get up too quickly but ended up hurting herself more. She tried again to get up, more slowly this time and headed to her bathroom. She performed a spell to fix her eyes and she slowly lifted her shirt. She let out a gasp when she saw that an ugly bruise had formed on the skin of her stomach and on her arm she touched the one on her stomach and winced in pain. She quickly counted to ten to calm herself then slowly exhaled. She hastily got herself ready and headed for the library to hide.  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up with a splitting headache. He had dreamt the night before that someone was hurting Hermione. His head started to pound more. He had gotten so worked up over the dream that when he started thinking of what to do if the dream was real, he felt his head split. He groaned and lay back down. He needed more sleep.  
  
He got up an hour after falling asleep, it was a Sunday and she didn't want to waist it in bed. He got up and changed then decided to visit the Slytherin common room. Pansy spotted him as he entered the common room and ran over to him.  
  
"Draco, honey" she purred, "where have you been?"  
  
He walked passed her and sat down on the couch. "Haven't you heard? I don't sleep here anymore. I transferred to the Prefects quarters with Hermione."  
  
Pansy remained silent. Her blood was once again boiling. "What has the Mudblood done to you?" she spat. Draco stood up and walked towards her. He put his hand on her neck and threatened to strangle her.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that. She has done nothing but bring joy into my life so lay off" he said with a voice filled with rage. He let go of her.  
  
"What about us?" she asked massaging her neck.  
  
"Us? What do you mean us? There is and never will be an us" he replied staring daggers at her.  
  
"But. but Draco were destined to be together!" she said slightly raising her voice with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Maybe before, but right now I would rather die than marry you" he replied harshly and stalked out of the common room leaving Pansy in a fit of tears.  
  
***  
  
"Where could she be?" he thought. Draco looked everywhere but Hermione just wasn't anywhere. "The library!" he thought. He headed towards the library with a smile on his face. He was going to ask Hermione to the ball he was practically skipping with happiness. He calmed down a bit when he reached the doors of the library. When he entered he spotted Hermione right away in the far corner of the library. She had her back to him so he approached her silently.  
  
"Hey" he whispered in her ear. She gave out a little scream. He immediately put his hand over her mouth to silence her. "It's just me" he whispered in her ear again then removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her.  
  
"My god Malfoy! You scared me to death!" she said after he kissed her.  
  
"Well Granger, I've been looking all over school for you. I wanted to ask you to go with me to Hogsmeade. I talked to Dumbledore and he said it would be alright. Plus, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Ok. Just let me return this book" she said standing up and lifting the book causing her the sleeve of her long sleeved turtleneck sweater to expose an ugly bruise. Draco took notice. He grabbed her arm to take a closer look causing the book to fall with a loud thud on the table.  
  
"What is this?" Draco asked referring to the bruise on her arm.  
  
"Oh that. um. nothing. I hit it this morning and I didn't bother getting it fixed. It doesn't hurt that much anyway" she replied looking down on the table and avoiding Draco's eyes.  
  
"Be careful next time. I don't like seeing marks like this on any part of your body" he said in a very over protective voice. "Hermione?" he added, "Why are you reading a book on self defense?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just felt like it" she said talking the book and placing it back on the shelf while taking her time. She wanted to tell Draco so bad about what Pansy had done to her but she couldn't she just needed to teach herself self defense.  
  
"I just need to bring this back to the common room then we can go" she said then placed her scrolls and quills back in her bag. She was about to hoist it on to her shoulder when Draco took it from her. "Let me" he said then took her hand as they started to walk out of the common room.  
  
As they were exiting the library, Pansy was on her way in and shot them hateful looks. Hermione flinched, Draco noticed and squeezed her hand and whispered: "Don't worry about her" Hermione nodded. "She can't hurt me while I'm with Draco" she thought. They left leaving Pansy to smile wickedly at Hermione's reaction. "The Mudblood is scared" she thought, "This is going to be fun" she snapped out of her thoughts and entered the library.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the entire afternoon at Hogsmeade. They practically went into every shop as they did the last time they were in Hogsmeade. They stopped and had their picture taken at a photo shop they found. The sun was setting when they decided to stop for butterbeer at the Three Witches Café again. They drank in silence for a while until Draco spoke.  
  
"Hermione, I want to ask you something" Draco asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" She asked praying silently that it wasn't about the ball. She didn't have an excuse yet. Her prayers weren't answered.  
  
"Would you be my date for the ball?"  
  
Hermione felt like she wanted to cry. She really wanted to go with him to the ball and for everything to be right again.  
  
"I.I can't" she replied breaking eye contact.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked clearly disappointed. "Are you going with anyone else?"  
  
She looked up at him again and he was taken by surprise at the emotions that were playing in Hermione's eyes. There was sadness, anger, hurt and hate.  
  
"No. It's just that I'm really tired and I'm so sick of the stupid ball. I wanted to stay in the common room." She explained looking down again.  
  
Draco's heart softened. He reached over to hold her hand.  
  
"If you won't go then I won't go either we can have our own ball in the common room" he said and lifted her chin up to see her crying.  
  
"No, I mean don't let me ruin your night. You can go with someone else if you want to" her chest ached when she suggested it.  
  
"But you're the one I want to go with and no one else. So if you won't go then I won't" he said drying her tears with his handkerchief. She nodded and smiled at Draco. They finished their butterbeers and headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
When they go back Hermione went to her room to fetch a book when she saw an unfamiliar owl perched on her windowsill with a piece of parchment tied on its leg. She carefully took it and opened it. Her heartbeat started to increase and fear took over her joyous mood.  
  
Mudblood, Meet me in the dungeon at ten. Do not bring anyone if you don't want your stupid friends to get hurt. I told you to stay away from him.  
  
The note was left unsigned but she knew it was from Pansy. She hid the note got the book and stepped out of her room and into the common room where Draco was seated waiting for her. She lay down on the couch, putting her head on his lap and started to read. She had two hours before she needed to go down to meet Pansy. She looked up from her book and saw Draco staring down at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked putting down her book.  
  
"You" she blushed at his forward answer. She was about to reply when his lips covered hers for a kiss.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I will try to make the next chapters longer. I promise! R/R! 


	11. Abire

Chapter Eleven - Abire  
  
Hermione fell asleep and woke up ten minutes to ten. She quietly got up and put her blanket over Draco and silently left their common room. She entered the dungeon. She saw that it was dark and nothing but a candle providing light. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she would have a heart attack. She was bout to turn around and walk back out when a cold voice stopped her.  
  
"Stop right there Mudblood."  
  
Hermione stood, frozen with fear. She felt her pockets for her wand and suddenly she was hit with a spell and fell to the floor. She immediatley looked for her wand but noticed that it was no where to be found. Pansy's evil laughter filled the room.  
  
"Looking for this?" she asked holding Hermione's wand in her hand.  
  
"Give it back to me!" Hermione demanded. She threw herself towards Pansy who flew to the floor.  
  
"I'm fighting back now Pansy!" Hermione yelled at her. Pansy got up and faced Hermione.  
  
"I expected this," she said pointing her wand towards Hermione, "Abire!" she screamed. A single ray of silver light shot out of Pansy's wand and threw Hermione a few feet back. Hermione stod up and ran towards Pansy, wanting to hit her. she came as close as two feet away when she was thrown back by an invisible force. Hermione opened her eyes to the sound of Pansy's evil laugh.  
  
"That Mudblood, is a dark Latin protection spell. You can't come two feet infront of me or you will be thrown back. But I can come close to you," she walked towards Hermione till her face was a few inches form her. "Close enough to hit you from stealing MY Draco!" she whispered loudly then slapped Hermione. Hermione's hand flew up to her cheeks and tears started sprouting out of her eyes.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Pleaded Hermione.  
  
"Aww. poor you!" Pansy said in mock sympathy.  
  
She grabbed Hermione's hand hand and pulled her up, then squeezed her hand really hard. Hermione winced. "I'll leave you alone the moment you leave him alone," Pansy drawled. With one last punch in the stomach, Pansy turned around and left. Hermione curled up in a ball on the floor of thedungeon, clutchng her stomach and shivering from the cold stone floor. She must have been lying there for about an hour when she heard footsteps outside. She heard the door open.  
  
"Hermione? Are you in here?" someone asked.  
  
She looked up and saw Ginny Weasly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her struggling to get up.  
  
"Harry and I got together just a little while ago and I wanted you to be the first to know. I went to your room and saw you were not there so Harry told me about the map and lent it to me. I saw you here with Pansy," she finished her explanation then added, "what did she do to you? You have a bruise on your arm and your lip is bleeding!"  
  
"If I tell you, you must promise me not to tell anyone! Not to Harry, not to Ron and most especially not to Draco!"  
  
"I promise," Ginny replied. They were silent until they reached Hermione's common room and silently stepped int her room.  
  
"What does Draco have to do with this? Is there something between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked, when they got in her room.  
  
"Just sit and listen," Hermione replied. Gesturing her to sit at the edge of her bed. She began telling the red head about slitting her wrist, Draco finding her, and finally how Pansy has been "treating" her. By the time she finished, they were both crying.  
  
"We should tell Harry and Ron!" Ginny concluded, wiping her eyes.  
  
"NO! No one should know! If word gets out she might do something to both of them!! PLEASE?!" Hermione pleaded, her tears forming a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Ok Hermione but if this gets out of hand I will tell. Do you understand me?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head. They talked somemore then Ginny helped Hermione to bed.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to take this you know, Its not like you love Draco, right?" Ginny asked uncertainly. Hermione thought about it for a while. A smile was forming on her lips. "I think that I do love him. Yeah, I do love him." Hermione replied, happy at the realization. Despite everything, she could not deny the growing feelings she had for her nemesis.  
  
"Ok. Good Night Hermione. Take care." Ginny said and walked through the portrait connected Hermione's room to Gryffindor's common room quietly taking one last glance at her friend to see that she was ok then quietly closed the portrait door.  
  
"I love him," Hermione whispered then drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up early and decided to go on a walk outside before breakfast. He walked towards the lake and sat on a rock. His mind was a mess. mostly because of Hermione. It felt really good telling her things and he enjoyed their little fights but honestly he didn't know what he felt. He really liked Hermione but his pride simply could not take it if anyone found out. It wasn't as if he was in love with her. it was more on the side of infatuation.  
  
"Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy," he thought, sighing and headed back to the castle.  
  
Classes that day went by quickly, but with loads of homework given to be submitted during the week. Pretty soon it was already dinner and Hermione headed over to her friends to catch up on things, grabbing a roll as she sat down.  
  
"So Harry, I heard you are taking ginny to the ball," Hermione said looking at Harry who looked nerviously at Ron then at Ginny, who felt like laughing. Her new love was making her lightheaded.  
  
"Um. yes I am," replied Harry. Ron almost choked on the piece of bread he put into his mouth.  
  
"YOU'RE TAKING MY SISTER?!?!" His expression was undescribable.  
  
"Ron, shut up and calm down!" Ginny snapped at him.  
  
"First the ball, then snogging, then. who knows what?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It's going to be fine Ron, I'll take care of her," Harry assured his best friend, throwing Ginny a disgusting "reassuring look"  
  
"I am so disgusted" Ron replied before stuffing himself with more food.  
  
They laughed out loud on Ron's last comment. Hermione stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the library. Anyone wanna come?" she asked.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her like she suggested that they made friends with Voldemort. She took the hint and walked away with a smile. Ever since they had patched things up on her birthday, she felt better towards them. She was on her way to the library when she heard familiar voices. She stopped a while to listen. Bad idea. Hermione felt like her heart was being ripped apart at the things Draco was telling Pansy. Tears streamed down her face, she could bearly see but she saw Draco bend down to kiss Pansy. Draco sensed a presence and turned around. They looked into each other's eyes berfore Hermione broke contact and ran away sobbing. Last she heard was Draco screaming her name. Malfoy had, once again, ruined her day.  
  
~*~ Draco Malfoy was peacefully eating dinner when Pansy approached him.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" he drawled, raising his eyebrows, he was, after all in the company of Slytherins and he had to keep face.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" she asked, then half pulled, half dragged Draco to the hallway leading to the library. Draco didn't protest as Pansy pushed him into a dark corner near the library. Pansy couldn't help but notice his new attitude so she decided to push him.  
  
"Draco," she murmured, shoving her body against him, pressing him against the wall. Draco's face remained impassive as she trailed a finger along his face. Then she slapped him. Still, Draco didn't do anything, but Pansy knew his emotions were hidden in his eyes, which stared down at her, she gulped knowning things should go as planned to win her Draco back.  
  
"Draco," she repeated before shoving her tongue down his throat, "Draco, I need to ask you something," she cooed.  
  
"Yes?" he drawled. Pansy moved her face away from his and gazed into his icy gray eyes.  
  
"I want to know if you love the mudblood," Pansy's tone suddenly turned haughty and her hand was gripping his jaw. With one swift movement, it was Draco who was gripping Pansy's jaw, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Pansy, Pansy," he sneered, "a mudblood?" his voice rang with confidence through the empty hallway. He pushed all thoughts of Hermione away, one wrong word and Pansy could go crying to his father, he had to keep up apperances. "Do you really think I would love a mudblood? Of all mudblood's, the teacher's pet Hermione?! My dear Pansy, you are simply quite delusional!" he lied,wincing inwardly when he used the word mudblood. The word just didn't sute her. She was much more than that.  
  
Pansy, being who she is was simply overjoyed. From the corner of her eye she noticed a fluff of long and unruly brown hair. Hermione. What luck! She smiled gleefully and decided to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"Oh, Draco," She said loudly. Hermione immediatley stopped to listen, exactly as Pansy knew she would. "I knew you loved me and not that stupid mudblood, kiss me, Draco,"  
  
Draco wanted to barf but since it would not go so well with his "kepping up apperances" he decided to kiss the and gargle later on with a truck load of mouthwash. Perhaps it was over-dramatic but she pulled Draco out into the view of Hermione in the middle of their kiss to give her a full view.  
  
"Draco, tell me again that you don't love her," Pansy commanded, cradling his head to her breast. "I don't love Hermione, Pansy, I'm just using her. A mudblood is not worth loving, just a bit of fun," Draco declared with conviction.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind that the mudblood is watching us this very moment?" Pansy asked smiling sweetly.  
  
Draco was suddenly aware of the familiar sob and looked up. SHIT.  
  
"Oh gods, Hermione," he started. His gray eyes met the tearful ones of Hermione and he knew that he really hurt her. Hermione turned and fled to her common room sobbing, ignoring Draco's frantic shouts of her name.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione ran towards the common room and locked herself in her room and turned on her muggle cd player to mask her sobs. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Draco's words replayed in her head. 'I don't love Hermione, Pansy, I'm just using her. A mudblood is not worth loving, just a bit of fun,' The words stung. She had fallen in love with a someone who didn't care at all what she felt, someone who was just using her. 'All our kisses were just a game for him' The worst thing was she fell for him, she believed that he loved her and that they had a future together. She was crying even harder now. There was a knock on her door. She realized that the cd had stopped a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco called from the other side of the door.  
  
"GO AWAY MALFOY! I DON'T NEED YOU!" she yelled back.  
  
"Please Hermione?" Draco pleaded, "I need to talk to you"  
  
Hermione walked towards the door and threw it open.  
  
"What else is there to be said Malfoy?" she screamed at him, "I heard enough."  
  
"I want to apologize. It's not what you think." Malfoy replied. He hated himself at the moment, just as he was starting to sort out his feelings for her, his stupid pride got in the way.  
  
"You don't need to apologize Malfoy," Hermione said in a deadpan voice, tears streaming down her face, "In fact I should apologize for ruining your moment with Pansy"  
  
"It's not what you think! Hermione please listen to me!" he pleaded again as Hermione turned around, "I love you!"  
  
Hermione turned around and looked him in the eye, "Maybe you should have thought of that before hurting me. You know what the sad thing is? I was falling in love with you too." With that she closed the door, leaving a speechless Draco at the other side.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Finally!!!!! There it is folks! I'm not sure if it makes sense though. lol. I'm sorry it took so long, but since classes are out I will update faster. I actually have the next two chapters on paper (I was banned from the computer so I had to write it down somewhere!) that I haven't typed yet. Oh well. I hope you enjoy!  
  
I almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter but like every author here, I wish I did!!!! 


	12. Confessions and Makeups

A/N: wow! Another chapter! I just realized how completely out of character Draco is but what the hell? What's written is written. I honestly don't know what's going on in my story anymore. I hope I got everything right. But whatever, I'll figure it out eventually. Sorry it took so long. I had it written down already for the longest time but I had to revise it and stuff. So. here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of the characters. *sigh* I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Confessions and Make-ups  
  
He stared at the door Hermione slammed at him. How dare she? Here he was, trying to protect her from Pansy's wrath and she was mad at him? He tried convincing himself that that was the reason, but to no avail, he knew he had hurt her. She loved him.  
  
Loved.  
  
Past tense.  
  
No one ever loved him before, his mother yes, but that was unconditional love. His father? Not a chance. All the girls he dated all wanted him for the same thing, money and his popularity. Hermione was the first girl who didn't care about what he had or how much he had; she didn't care about what others thought about her. She just lived her life the way she thought was right. That was what caught Draco. E had to make everything right again, maybe he had a chance; maybe they had a chance to be together.  
  
He stood there trying to recall what the password was. "Silver bangles," he uttered. The portrait swung open and he step inside. She was standing by the window looking outside, the moonlight shining down on her. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Hermione," he started. She visibly jumped when she heard his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked before he could finish his sentence, not looking away from the window. "Come to inflict more pain?"  
  
"No." he said, walking over to her and standing behind her. He was a good half a head taller than she was. "I'm here to apologize. Please listen to me?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a while, fighting an inner battle whether or not to hear Draco out. She shook her head to gesture for him to start.  
  
"I'm sorry," he began, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I promise you, I didn't mean it!" he finished sincerely.  
  
"Are you sure of what you're saying Malfoy?" she spat, still not looking away form the window. "It sure sounded like it did."  
  
"I was trying to protect you!" he reasoned. Hermione snorted.  
  
"You have a very funny way of protecting me Malfoy. You don't have any idea of how she's hurt me." Hermione said, not noticing the information she had just revealed to Draco.  
  
"Pansy has hurt you before?" Draco asked, his voice turned from soft and caring to cold and hard. He moved Hermione so she was facing him now. Hermione realized what she just said. She lost all her anger and was quickly replaced by fear. No one should know! Hermione remained silent, head bent staring at her shoes.  
  
"What has she done to you?" He asked again, his voice softer now. Strangely it comforted her.  
  
"I.I can't tell," she replied, her voice was shaking now. She was so scared she didn't dare look at Draco. Anger and a surge of protectiveness engulfed Draco. Obviously what Pansy did shook Hermione, she for one wasn't the type to get scared in front of him, he had known her long enough to know she didn't dare show any weakness in front of people, especially Draco.  
  
"Tell me!" demanded Draco.  
  
Hermione felt a weird feeling in her stomach it felt good to be cared for, for a change. "Oh what am I thinking?" she thought, "He just broke my heart!"  
  
"She.She." Hermione started, she couldn't bear to tell Draco about the beatings. Draco waited for her to finish speaking before saying anything.  
  
"She beat me." She whispered softly, hoping Draco didn't hear. Draco heard. He was furious. "Beat her," he thought, "Pansy beat this charming, kind- hearted, amazing girl?" She was crying again. Draco tentatively pulled her in an embrace. She pushed all the hurt and all the pain aside and cried on Draco's shoulder, as she did many nights ago. She cried until there was nothing left to cry. He decided to calm her down before speaking to her about Pansy. Pansy had hurt Hermione, now she'd have to deal with him. Draco stayed with her the entire time, comforting her and whispering comforting words in her ear. Hermione slowly pulled away and wiped her tears with her hand.  
  
"Malfoy, please don't tell anyone what I told you, and please promise me you won't do anything," she pleaded, "She can't know!"  
  
"I'll kill her, I swear!"  
  
"Don't! If she finds out, she might hurt Harry and Ron!" she begged, "please?"  
  
"I'll protect you Hermione, I promise." Draco reached for her hands and held them. "I really do love you Hermione, I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life, I want to make things right for you and I want you to stop hurting." He finished his piece and lifted Hermione's chin so he could look into her eyes. Tears were falling down her cheeks, he gently wiped them with his thumb and looked deeply in her eyes and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Hermione stared into his eyes. She never felt like thins before, everything suddenly felt so right. Then it hit her. Draco really did love her and she really loved him. Draco realized how close they were. He let go of her hands and placed them on the curve of her waist, he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was soft and slow expressing what words could not. They pulled away from lack of oxygen. Hermione once again stared into his eyes, the mask he always wore of bitterness and coldness was gone, instead she saw his real self, the Draco she loved.  
  
"I love you too." Whispered Hermione. She kissed him but this time with more passion.  
  
"Stay with me." She whispered after they kissed. Draco nodded; they removed their robes, still in their uniform, slid into Hermione's bed. She fell asleep in Draco's embrace, smiling. Something she thought would never happen. 


	13. Author's Note

A/N: I realized that when you click on chapter one, chapter three appears and if you click chapter two, chapter one appears, and so on till chapter four.  
  
So sorry. I have no I have no idea how to fix it so I'll just leave it like that. Sorry if it confuses you.  
  
Till the next chapter! (  
  
~practical_magic16 


	14. Pansy will pay!

Chapter 13- Pansy will pay!  
  
Hermione woke up the next day feeling great. It was hard to believe she was crying her eyes out the night before; today she was smiling like a fool. She remembered falling asleep beside Draco and how good it felt to be in his arms. She turned around but to her disappointment, he wasn't there anymore but a smile appeared on her face when she saw his note.  
  
Hermione,  
You're finally up! Went to get breakfast  
Don't miss me too much.  
Love, Draco  
  
"Git!" she muttered. She got up and headed to the shower. She removed her now wrinkled uniform and stepped into the shower. She had to think of what to do about Pansy. She wouldn't allow her to hurt her again! She sighed and stepped out of the shower. She dried hair with a spell and put on a pair of capris and a blouse, since it was the weekend they were permitted to wear anything. She put on her shoes and headed to their common room. (A/n: for those of you who are confused, because I am. Draco and Hermione share the same common room and they have their own rooms even if they're just prefects.) Draco was seated by the table doing his potions essay; Hermione silently walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey," she whispered. Draco smiled and pulled her to sit on his lap.  
  
"Hi." he replied, looking at her face, he was lost in her beauty. She put her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. Draco pulled away slightly so their foreheads were touching.  
  
"I got you food." He said. Hermione smiled, how he loved it when she smiled. She leaned in to kiss him again. She leaned in to kiss him again. She pulled away and stood up. She saw the food across the table and walked towards it. She sat down and began to butter her toast.  
  
"Thanks". Draco smiled.  
  
She bit into her toast and drank some juice before Draco spoke.  
  
"We need to talk." Hermione put her toast down and looked at Draco. She already knew what he wanted to talk about. Draco stood up and pulled his chair closer to hers.  
  
"How long has Pansy been hurting you?" he asked. Hermione looked down and stared at her hands. She gathered her thoughts then spoke.  
  
"Since she found out you were staying with me. She did it to make a point." The memory was too much for her that she started crying. Her happy felling was suddenly replaced by fear. Draco pushed her chin up with his index finger so he could see her. He wiped her tears. He hated seeing her cry. He placed a soft peck on her lips then continued to watch her.  
  
"What point?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "That you belong to her and that I should stay away. She threatened to hurt Harry and Ron if I told anyone especially you."  
  
"I do not belong to that wench!" He spoke angrily, "If anything, I belong only to you." He reached for her hand and held it.  
  
"And I you." She replied. He used the hand holding Hermione's to pull her up and pulled her to sit on his lap again. She sat so she was facing him, her legs on either side of his.  
  
"I want you to remember this," Draco said pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you and not her. Nothing she says can erase that." Hermione was so overcome with emotion that she leaned in to hug him.  
  
"I think you should tell Potter and Weasel about Pansy so they can be on their guard," he said. Hermione pushed herself up and gave Draco a questioning look. "As much as I want them dead, I know you can't handle that so I think it's best you told them."  
  
Hermione smacked him on his shoulder. Draco grabbed both her hands and pulled her to him for a kiss. It was a repeat kiss of last night. Her heart was pounding hard on her chest and so was his passion engulfed them. Draco let go of her hands and placed them on her waist, Hermione put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
After a while Hermione pulled away slowly. "You think they'll be safe?" she asked as she played with the hair on the back of his head.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Harry and Ron." Hermione looked troubled. Draco placed a small kiss on her lips before replying, "Don't worry about it Hermione. They will be safe and Pansy will pay!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione went off to look for Harry and Ron. Draco decided to stay in the common room to finish his potions essay. She looked for Harry and Ron everywhere but still she could not find them. She figured they went to Hogsmead so she went straight to the library to read. She reached the double doors of the library and pushed them open. She walked to her favorite spot, she was surprised to see Harry and Ron with a pile of books and foots of parchment.  
  
"Hey guys!" she greeted. She pulled one of the chairs out from one of the tables and sat down.  
  
"Hey Mione!" they both greeted, not looking up from what they were doing.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked. She was getting slightly nervous. 'How would Harry and Ron react to what she was about to tell them?' she wondered.  
  
"Potions!" groaned Ron. He dipped his quill on the inkpot and continued to write.  
  
"Want me to do it for you?" Hermione asked, hoping to get their attention. The boys looked up at her with surprise.  
  
"Do you need anything Hermione?" Harry asked, slightly bewildered.  
  
"What makes think that?" she smiled, picking up a quill and taking a piece of parchment from Harry.  
  
This time Ron replied, " You never ever, in the history of our friendship ever offered to do our homework." He stressed the "never ever".  
  
Hermione smiled again. "Fine! You caught me!" she laughed, "I need you guys to listen to me. I have something very important to tell you guys."  
  
Her smile faltered and her friends noticed this. They set aside their books and quills then looked at Hermione.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Promise me you won't say anything until I finish?" a question she stated as a demand. The boys nodded and gestured her to begin.  
  
"You know Draco and I share a common room right?" she looked to the left and to the right to make sure no one was listening. There was no one in the library except the librarian who was out of hearing range.  
  
"DRACO? Since when was Malfoy, Draco?" hissed Ron.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Did I not ask of you not to say anything until I finish?" Ron mumbled an apology and she continued.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you guys this but. Ilovehimandhelovesmeandwe'regoingout." She said in one breath.  
  
"Whoa Hermione! Slow down. What?" asked Harry, he understood what she said but he was just making sure he was hearing this right. Malfoy and Hermione? Gods. Ron remained silent.  
  
She looked tensely at Ron then to Harry. "I said, I love Draco and he loves me. We're going out." There was an awkward silence. "Please don't be mad." She added.  
  
"Does he make you happy?" asked Harry. Ron still didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes! Very!" she smiled at the thought. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron?" she asked tentatively. Ron looked up and met her eyes. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him." He said in a cold threatening voice then smiled. Hermione jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Um. Hermione?" Ron croaked, "AIR!" Hermione released him and smiled.  
  
"Hey!" complained Harry, "don't I get a hug?" Hermione laughed and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for understanding." She whispered. Merlin how she loved her friends.  
  
Hermione sat back down. "There's more to tell." She said softly looking down. The boys focused their attention to her.  
  
"Pansy has been hurting me physically for a long time now. She threatened to hurt both of you if I told anyone." She said all this without looking at them, strangely she felt ashamed.  
  
"Hermione, look at us." Harry commanded. She slowly looked up at them.  
  
"Have you told Dumbledore about this?" Asked Ron. He got up and kneeled in front of Hermione and dried her tears with his handkerchief.  
  
"Only Draco. Yesterday. I was too scared to tell anyone. She could have hurt both of you. I couldn't live with that." She started crying again.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione" Harry said. Mimicking Ron's actions, he kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "We'll make sure she pays for what she did to you."  
  
"We'll make her wish she never hurt you." Ron added. They stood up and each placed a small kiss on her cheek. They headed out of the library with their arms around each other. Hermione felt a million times better. She was loved by her friends and by Draco, she felt so complete. She couldn't wait to ell Draco.  
  
A/N: wooohooooo!!! Another chapter! Hope I got the facts straight!!! Thank you so much for all your reviews!! See you in the next chapter!!! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: still nothing. Still don't own any of them. 


	15. Worried

Worried  
  
Pansy stepped out from behind the book shelf behind the table Hermione was in with Harry and Ron. Pansy was seething inside. They knew. The fucking mudblood told Draco. "They will pay," she thought, then let out a low evil laugh. They have no idea whom they are dealing with. With that thought in mind, she left the library and headed for her dorm, already formulating the contents of the letter she was about to write.  
  
~*~  
  
After dropping Ron and Harry off in the Gryffindor common room, she headed towards the direction of the quidditch pitch. She needed time alone for herself to think about everything that was going on. Harry and Ron wanted to go with her for protection but told them off. Her life was in danger but she still needed time alone. She climbed the bleachers till the reached the middle and sat down. She took an elastic band out of her pocket and tied her hair. She made herself comfortable and took a little notebook out of the little bag she always carried around and started to write.  
  
I can't believe it. I'm in love. It's the most wonderful feeling in the entire world, to love someone with all your heart and soul. That is how I feel at the moment.  
  
Yes, diary I'm in love. With Draco Malfoy.  
  
Just as she put the period on her last sentence she heard a noise, much like something hovering near by. She quickly closed her journal. Hovering a few feet in front of her was Draco Malfoy. He didn't look pleased.  
  
"What are you doing here alone Hermione?" He said, trying to control the anger inside of him. When he couldn't find her earlier a million scenarios flashed in his mind. Hermione being beaten again, lying on the ground unconscious, each one worse than the next.  
  
"I was just writing. I told Harry and Ron where I was going." She replied putting her journal back into her bag.  
  
"And they let you go alone?!" He got off his broom and stood in front of Hermione. She looked so cute with her hair tied. 'You're supposed to be mad remember?' a voice in his head said.  
  
"Honestly Draco, I don't know what the big deal is."  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"You're hurting m Draco" she said, looking up at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he replied, letting go of her arm. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. "The big deal is that you were almost killed the other night and when I couldn't find you I started to worry." He closed his eyes. He was so out of character. If someone had told him a month in advance he would be saying those word to Hermione, he would have hexed that person to hell and back. He realized how he truly loved and cared for Hermione.  
  
The silence was deafening to Hermione. She felt guilty for worrying Draco. She put her hands ton his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes, anger forgotten.  
  
"Granger, you worried the hell out of me and that's all you're giving me? A kiss on the cheek?" he drawled.  
  
"Shut up!" she replied and tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. His put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, her hands were linked around his neck. Hermione pulled away.  
  
"We should be getting back. I have to go to the library again." He lead the way down the bleachers and held her hand as they walked to the doors of the great hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Slytherin dormitory...  
  
Pansy sat on her desk to compose a simple letter to her father.  
  
Father,  
  
The Mudblood has angered me. I think it's time to raid Hogwarts. Their guards are down since they haven't heard of a killing in a while. Your tactics are working. I cannot kill the Mudblood if the school is still under Dumbledore. Send a reply soon.  
  
Pansy  
  
She blew on the parchment to let the ink dry. She smiled wickedly. Oh the next few days are going to be fun. Her eyes, going from usual black eyes to blood red at the thought.  
  
A/N: Wooohoo!! Another chapter. Review my friends! Review!!! I hope this chapter makes sense. Till the next chapter! ~nYx~ 


End file.
